


Наставник

by georgy_mendes, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Правильные решения принимать непросто.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, канон приблизительно между первым и вторым сезоном, некоторые события изменены в угоду автору

Скотт всегда уважал Дитона.

Ему казалось, что тот самый спокойный и выдержанный человек из всех, кого он знал, мало что могло его поколебать или вывести из себя. Даже когда на операционный стол к нему ложилось разъяренное от боли животное, у него всегда находилось доброе слово для своего пациента или ласковая улыбка для его хозяина. За несколько лет работы вместе Дитон начал вызывать у Скотта искреннюю привязанность и симпатию. Скотт даже думал одно время, что неплохо бы свести их с матерью, но так и не сделал этого. Что-то, какое-то внутреннее сопротивление, останавливало.

Насмотревшись в детстве на ссоры родителей и грубоватое, нетрезвое поведение отца, Скотт всегда посматривал на старших мужчин с опаской. К тому же Дитон никогда не казался безопасным или безвольным добрячком, в конце концов, Скотт на него работал и неоднократно получал наставления, выговоры и даже нагоняи. Дитон умел говорить строго, не повышая голоса, не унижая, и одним только разочарованным взглядом мог вызвать у Скотта раскаяние и неловкость. 

Дитону хотелось подчиняться и выказывать уважение. К нему хотелось прислушиваться. И с годами уважение только крепко, обрастало новыми нитями и становилось глубже.

Все сдвинулось с отправной точки в тот момент, когда Скотта укусили: словно шоры с глаз упали. Время изменило свое течение, стало быстрым и стремительным как река. Новые силы, пришлый альфа, полнолуние, Эллисон, охотники и непрекращающаяся борьба. Скотту повезло, что у него всегда был такой друг, как Стайлз, но больше всего ему повезло, что рядом с ним все еще оставался Дитон — спокойный и не подверженный панике. Хотя вместе с осознанием своей привязанности пришел и страх.

Страх все разрушить.

В тот вечер, когда Скотту пришлось впервые лечь на операционный стол Дитона, Стайлз вытащил его из лесу, растерзанного и всего в крови, с трудом заволок на заднее сиденье джипа, провез шесть миль по проселочной дороге, а затем выгрузил у клиники. 

Дитон вышел на крыльцо, услышав сигналы клаксона, и быстро окинул раны коротким профессиональным взглядом. Его полные губы дрогнули, а в глазах поселилось беспокойство.

— Ваш клиент! — пошутил Стайлз. — Он так и не вышел из альфа-формы. Вся шерстка на месте!

— Неси его внутрь, — невозмутимо приказал Дитон.

— Я что тут самый сильный? — парировал Стайлз, подхватывая Скотта под руку и взваливая на себя. Он пытался хотя бы ноги переставлять самостоятельно, несмотря на то, что внутренности горели огнем. — Дитон, вы же друид?! Неужели вы не можете левитировать его внутрь?

Дитон даже не обернулся.

— Левитировать? Это какое-то новое модное словечко?

Стайлз чуть не уронил его и возмущенно крякнул.

— Это именно то, что сделал бы Гарри Поттер, если бы был на моем месте, а я бы очень хотел жить в магическом замке, а не тут с вами! Что ни день, то новая неприятность! Почему Дерек не мог тебя забрать? Почему я? — Но они оба знали почему, только сил каждый раз произносить это вслух не было.

Дитон придержал дверь и включил свет, а затем начал доставать инструменты. Скотт уже давно привык к разрезающему тишину звуку соприкосновения металлических ножниц, щипцов и зажимов о хромированный поднос, а вот Стайлза это ощутимо нервировало. Скотт ощущал его страх и беспокойство по запаху, Стайлз помог ему лечь и собрал остатки изорванной в клочья рубашки, глядя на его грудь с легким ужасом, который предпочел скрыть за подтруниванием.

Стайлз всегда так делал. Стоило заговорить о чем-то плохом или неприятном ему и — егей! — во все стороны летят глупые шуточки. Но Скотт не злился на него, понимая, что таким образом Стайлз успокаивает самого себя. Ему это необходимо.

— Обработай его, — приказал Дитон, сунув в руки пузырек и бумажный пакет.

— Я вообще-то боюсь крови, — пискнул Стайлз в ответ.

— Не сегодня. Возьми тампон и обработай края раны, нужно убрать порох.

Стайлз искренне хотел помочь, но уже через пять минут его лицо позеленело. Охотники выпустили в Скотта три заряда из дробовика и он прекрасно осознавал на какое месиво похожи его грудь и живот. Дитон потеснил Стайлза к стене и включил мощную операционную лампу, которая нависала над столом. Скотт не мог держать открытыми глаза, поэтому закрыл их, погружаясь в темноту, окрашенную белыми сполохами.

Касания Дитона были нежными, заботливыми и такими правильными. Необходимыми. Скотт не мог излечиться, пока из него не достанут обработанную аконитом дробь, и Дитон потратил добрую половину ночи, выковыривая из ошметков его плоти крошечные сферы. Скотт сосредоточился на звуке, с которым они падали в лоток.

Одна, вторая, третья...

Тридцать четыре дроби. Он сосчитал их все до единой, а когда Дитон наложил скобы — шить не имело смысла, открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Скотт смог вернуть себе прежний облик — и словно тугая пружина внутри, которая дразнила его сущность, наконец ослабла и распустилась.

Дитон был серьезен и до крайности сосредоточен, даже не выказывал усталости. Его лоб был покрыт испариной, а эбонитовая кожа лоснилась, переливаясь, как теплый бархат. Скотту хотелось коснуться его щеки, погладить ее, поблагодарить, но Дитон так и не посмотрел на него.

— Можно забирать его? — спросил Стайлз, зевая, и Скотт услышал, как хрустнули позвонки, когда он, по всей видимости, потянулся.

— Нет, пусть побудет тут пока раны не затянутся.

— Но его жизни уже ничего не угрожает?

Дитон взял инструменты и отправился к раковине.

— Если он больше не будет сам ночью в лесу отслеживать охотников, думаю, нет.

— Это не было глупым решением! — попытался заступиться за себя Скотт.

— Нет. Это было мегаглупое решение, — откликнулся Стайлз. — А еще глупее было не сказать Дереку! И даже больше, ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже ему не говорил, как ты себе это представляешь?

— Я не обязан ему отчитываться, — пробурчал Скотт. — То, что он твой парень, еще ни о чем не говорит. Я все еще ему не доверяю.

Стайлз закатил глаза и встал.

— Ладно, ты не умираешь, а я чертовски устал и мне еще нужно придумать, как соврать Дереку, чтобы он не понял, что я вру. А если ты помнишь, он оборотень и слышит ложь. Мне придется...

— Даже не хочу об этом слышать. Делай что хочешь, только не говори ему.

— Между прочим, меня этому приемчику научила Эрика, — парировал Стайлз. — Так что ваши волчьи примочки не такие и абсолютные! Любой оборотень теряет бдительность, когда ему предлагают секс.

Скотт вспомнил, как легко променял Стайлза на секс, стоило Эллисон поманить его. Стайлз имел право на отношения, на то, чтобы кто-то заботился о нем. Но Скотта все равно бесило, как легко Дереку удалось завладеть его другом, раскинуть свои сети на его — Скотта — территории, пусть она хоть трижды принадлежала раньше Хейлам. 

Когда Стайлз ушел, повисло молчание. Дитон все еще находился в помещении, но не спешил начать разговор. Он убрал инструменты, а потом сел за бумаги в углу.

— Вы тоже считаете, что это было глупо?

Дитон поднял на него взгляд и сдвинул вверх очки.

— Я считаю, что это удел юности: рваться в бой, не взвесив силы. Со временем ты научишься полагаться на других, как на себя.

— А как поступили бы вы?

— Позволил бы Дереку войти в твою стаю. Он бета и, по всей видимости, любит этого мальчика, твоего друга, а это хороший залог верности, — Дитон подошел к столу и посмотрел на раны, а затем коснулся голой кожи. Мурашки моментально побежали по телу.

Скотт по-новому почувствовал это касание и задержал дыхание. Лицо Дитона ничего не выражало, только холодный профессиональный интерес, но его пальцы скользили по коже Скотта и для него это было уже слишком. Интимно. Запретно. Неправильно.

Когда рана затянулась, Дитон не предложил его подвезти до дома, а Скотт в свою очередь знал, что не примет его предложение. Им предстояло еще долго работать вместе и не только работа объединяла их крепче любых уз. Дитон дал ему пространство — и Скотт был ему за это благодарен.

В следующий раз они столкнулись вне клиники, когда в Бикон-Хиллз начала орудовать ведьма. Скотт привык иметь дело с оборотнями, вендиго или перевертышами — существами инстинктов и довлеющей внутренней сути, но ритуальные жертвоприношения, магия и сборы энергии, которые проводились в городе, требовали знаний и опыта. Сообразительности, которой никогда не отличались оборотни. Ведьма оказалась чертовски сильной, даже Дерек это признавал и, что хуже всего, — Стайлз пришел к мнению, что они столкнулись с чем-то древним, потому что логика этой твари ускользала от них.

Скотт до последнего не хотел говорить Дитону, пытался справиться в одиночку. Он чувствовал неловкость и стыд за то, что думал о той ночи, о чужих касаниях, о спокойствии и уверенности, которые сквозили в голосе его наставника. Он вспоминал о своих отношениях с отцом, о том трепете, который испытывал, находясь рядом с ним в детстве. Дитон вызывал в нем целую бурю необъяснимых эмоций, в чем-то похожих и в то же время других. Скотт боялся себя рядом с ним, не собственной сути, но того, что было скрыто глубоко внутри.

Стайлз сам позвонил Дитону и пригласил его в свой дом. Стайлз заявил, что сам будет решать, кого ему позвать, еще в тот раз, когда привлек к обсуждению Дерека. Тот явился с помпой, за спиной переминались его беты — те, кого у Скотта никогда не будет, потому что он не настолько эгоистичен, чтобы по прихоти менять судьбы людей. 

Дерек с самого начала вызывал в нем злость и неуверенность. Еще в тот раз, когда увез Эллисон с вечеринки. Дерек трахал Стайлза. Дерек держал ситуацию под контролем гораздо лучше, чем он. Дерек, Дерек, Дерек... 

Дерек брал то, что хотел — его друга, его несобранную стаю, его территорию. Скотт же должен был думать о последствиях своих поступков. О матери, о гибели людей, о том, какой опасности подвергается город в полнолуние из-за несдержанности новых бет.

Когда Айзек случайно вспорол когтем обивку дивана, Скотт чуть не кинулся на него — Дитон сдержал и выволок его на кухню, прижав к дверце холодильника. Тут же примчался Стайлз, кружа вокруг них как коршун, и его глаза были полны жалости. Жалости, которую Скотт ненавидел.

— Чего ты хочешь добиться? — холодным голосом спросил Дитон. — Зачем все это? Они ведь хотят помочь тебе!

— Мне не нужна стая, тем более стая Дерека.

— Дерек — не альфа, а стае нужен вожак, Скотт. Тебе нужна помощь, ты не можешь делать все сам.

Дитон обхватил его лицо ладонями и сжал, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Выдохни, перестань злиться, никто не покушается на твою собственность. Наоборот, они хотят подарить тебе себя.

— Я не могу... — словно со стороны Скотт услышал свой ломкий голос. — Не могу...

Тихо клацнула дверь, когда Стайлз вышел. Скотт знал, что в гостиной слышно весь их разговор, но ему было плевать.

— Умирают люди, никто не думает про людей. Тем более Дерек...

— Скотт, — строго сказал Дитон. — Дерек тебе не враг.

Скотт закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. Дитон стоял так близко, он предлагал ему поддержку, он направлял его. Ладонь скользнула с его щеки и погладила шею, Скотт тут же насторожился и отдернулся. Дитон легко отпустил его.

Им удалось отследить ведьму и убить ее, хотя Скотт не хотел никого убивать. Ему пришлось принять Дерека и его стаю. Из-за Стайлза, из-за Айзека, Бойда и Эрики, из-за того, что ему нужна семья. Но их отношения с Дитоном все еще оставались на грани. Скотт не знал чего хочет, у него была Эллисон, и он просто не мог, не должен был чувствовать того, что чувствовал.

Ему требовалось пространство.

Дитон не уговаривал его остаться, когда он решил уволиться в средине учебного года. Скотту хотелось заскулить как щенку, когда тот сказал: хорошо, а затем занялся своими делами. Потому что ничего хорошего в жизни Скотта уже давно не происходило, но он знал, что должен это прекратить. Должен принять верное решение.

— Я уже выбрал колледж, еду в Нью-Йорк, — попробовал отвлечь его Скотт.

— Далековато отсюда.

— Дерек позаботится о Бикон-Хиллз.

Дитон привычным жестом сдвинул вверх очки и посмотрел на него.

— Ты делаешь все правильно, Скотт, именно так и нужно. 

— Нужно кому? Стайлзу? Городу? Моим новым бетам?

— Тебе. Знать, что ты не оставляешь город в опасности. Ты бы не уехал, не уверившись, что тебе есть на кого положиться, теперь ты сможешь уделить время себе. Это правильное решение.

Скотт с трудом удержал не ко времени вылезшие когти. Ему казалось, что Дитон хотя бы расстроится, но этого не произошло. Дитон всегда знал, как будет лучше для него, и никогда не надеялся на большее. Страх, который всегда довлел над ним, наконец разжал свой ледяной кулак, но было поздно. 

Скотту хотелось плакать, ему еще никогда не было так одиноко. Так плохо. Дитон опустил вниз очки, вздохнул и снова уткнулся в свои драгоценные бумажки. Скотт еще немного постоял, а затем повернулся и пошел к выходу. Так было нужно, они оба это знали.


End file.
